The Clock Hand Strikes Back: The History Between the Guild Master and Guild Ace
Eighty-five years ago "You're here form the Magic Councils custody division, east branch, correct?" A man wearing the uniform of a high ranking member of the Magic Council asked the new face. "Yes, sir. My name is Drake Emryst. I was told to report to HQ and relay to R&D the kind of new weapons and gadgets, essentially, we need for combating criminals and capturing them." "Did you commanding officer tell you who you were to supposed to report this to in R&D?" The man asked, never breaking his stride as he looked trough a couple of papers on a clipboard in his hands. "Yes sir. I'm supposed to find the head of R&D. I think he said his name was Nikolai Ichor, sir?" The man named Drake answered back. "Alright then, let me escort you there." The man dropped the papers he was looking over and turned right down a hall heading towards the Magic Councils R&D section. Down the hall was a office. It was orient and very cool inside due to unknown magic. The knock on the door. "What?" "Hey, Nikolai, remember that you were getting somebody from East Command. He's here." The man who escorted Drake opened the door and motioned him inside. "Hello, I'm Drake Emryst. I was sent here to request some new magic items for the combat and capture of magic using criminals. It's a pleasure to meet you." Drake held out his hand to the man he was supposed to meet. Nikolai didn't shake his hand just gave him the requested items, after reading the request form. "You have your requested items, now leave I don't have time to deal with the likes of you." Drake took the items handed to him. "Actually I was sent here with new requests. I was sent to oversee some of the developments because I'm usually one of the main combatants in those situations. I need to make sure that our tools are exactly what we're looking for and need. I know better than most because I'm a regiment captain and I want to make sure my troops have the most current, state of the art equipment. Understand?" Drake told Nikolai in a tone that someone of his rank would normally have, a tone Drake didn't usually like to use. Nikolai was annoyed. "Look child, you have no say here. I am free to conduct my research with complete autonomy. I fund all the research in this division. I am have been chief for the last 20 years and you have no opinions or options here. Leave or be an experiment." Drake looked annoyed. He cocked his eyebrow as the word just fell out of his mouth, "Listen, nerd, ranking wise I outrank you. I'm third in command at east command, and I have more than a thousand troops that I have to look out for. These are nice," Drake motioned to what Nikolai had given him, "But my troops need more. We need a multi-role offensive and defensive tool that can deal with multiple forms of magic. Most of the men using these are non-magic users, so get off of your ass and help me!" Drake said in a tone like he was ordering his troops while fighting. Nikolai waved his and Drake was pinned against the wall using Telekinesis. "No you are under me in rank. I was given autonomy not only by the Magic Council but by the King of Flore himself. Compared to you I am a general. I have been saving men when you weren't even in your mother. Now get off." Nikolai released Drake from his spell." Drake fell to the floor. As he picked himself up he stretched his arm and tapped Nikolai on the shoulder and punched him at he turned around, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. "Now were even." Drake said with a smirk on his face. "I'm letting the high-ups know my orders and letting them deal with what I ordered to do." Drake turned around and walked out of the room. Nikolai picked himself up. " You bastard, you dare to strike someone superior to you?!" Nikolai with great speed ran and punched Drake in the face through ten walls, to where he fell out of the R&D division building. He then walked over to him. "Tell your commander, the Magic Council has lost my funding I'll be leaving with all my research by tomorrow, as it all belongs to me. I hope you have friends in high places, cause I would bet the King will demand your execution. You never learned I am of the Ichor family, one of the wealthiest families in all of Earthland. My family has ties to the King and the Council. Now cause of you neither do. You set magic research back 100 years." Drake pulled himself up and dusted himself off revealing not a scratch on his body. "Don't worry, I doubt that I'll be executed. One of my friends in high places is the Kusaka Clan. I was taught my signature magic by Lady Hana Kusaka. Their a family as wealthy as yours, if not more so. And like your family, they have very influential ties within the Council and the kings court, so I wouldn't worry to much about it." Drake gave Nikolai a cocky grin, and spoke with a tone laced with condescension. "The Kusaka family? They don't ever interfere with my family and I know their net worth is below mine. You see this R&D building?" Nikolai pointed to an old plaque on the wall, It said property of the Kusaka family. "This building and division was property of the Kusaka family. I bought them out when the chief broke treaties in place." As Nikolai said that little Sasha Ichor came out to see what was happening. "Daddy..." broken bits of the wall started to fall around her. Drake scoffed, "Do you know why the Kusaka family sold the R&D division? Hm? They were tired of supporting the Magic Council. The current head of the family, Master Genjirō Kusaka has seen what the Magic Council had become and greatly dislikes it. That is why they sold it to your family." Drake explained to Nikolai. "And also, the Kusaka's net worth that you hear about in the news isn't everything. They omit the actual amount at the families request. Do you even know how many countries and on how many continents that Kusaka family has ties to and with?" Drake said with a "matter of fact" tone to his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest. Nikolai created a barrier to protect his daughter. "Still so defiant you do know it's the same for me. Ichor family's net worth I can't say it's true worth. It's spell preventing me. Besides you defied a direct order from a superior officer, that is a court martial in and of itself. If I wanted I could turn you into an experiment." "Hey, this isn't my fault. You started this by acting like a complete ass!" Drake exclaimed, but continued what he was saying, "All I wanted was what was best for my troops, but you acted like you couldn't care less. You work for the Council just like I do so have some damn compassion for your fellow members. It doesn't matter if your here and my troops are miles away, we're still part of the council." Drake said, clearly irritated by Nikolai's uncaring, arrogant demeanor. "Deifying a superior officer is breaking your oaths to the Magic Coucil on your country. You aren't the King, you don't demand help when it comes from a superior officer and a private contractor. You are a disgrace to the uniform and your post. I have saved more men than you ever will. Wheh I was on the front lines and I never questioned my order. I told you to leave, and you didn't ask for permission to speak freely. How I talk is of no consequence. You are worthless trash and I have wasted enough time on you. Leave now Drake." A vein popped on Drake's forehead, a visible sign that he was irritated. Drake pulled his right hand back, his hand stretched the length of the hall that he was standing in before it flung back towards Nikolai like a rubber band, striking him in the chest with an extreme amount of force, and sending Nikolai flying through multiple walls. Drake looked down and saw Nikolai's young daughter. Drake knelt down, putting him face to face with her, "Don't worry sweetheart. Me and your daddy are just having a disagreement." Drake said in a soothing voice as he patted her on the head. "Now then, why don't you just stay here and don't move from behind this light," Drake told her, talking about the barrier Nikolai had cast around her as he flew towards where Nikolai was flung by his attack. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM SASHA!!!" Nikolai flew toward Drake and using his telekinesis in combination with his physical strength. Kicked Drake out on to the grounds surrounding the building cracking a few ribs. "Now I'll kill." Drake fell through the air towards the ground, but caught himself as a pair of large, white angelic looking wings sprung from his back and flapped, causing him to hover. Drake landed on the ground the wings disappeared, as he looked around for Nikolai, spotting him a few yards away form him. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt your daughter. Do I look like a monster?" Drake asked Nikolai, who was furious. "All I told her to do was to stay behind your barrier. She's adorable, plus I love kids and I don't want her to get hurt or to get in the middle of our beef." Drake put his hands up in, his tone dripping with sincerity and honesty about Nikolai's daughter. "Lets move to a further away location." Drake thumbed over his shoulder, "There's a clearing about three miles that way, lets take it there." Drake was gone as soon as he finished his statement, heading towards the clearing he was talking about. Nikolai was already there when Drake got there. "I told you I have experience on the front lines." Nikolai napped his fingers and released a small sphere of scarlet and Raven colored Magic Power toward Drake. However it started to grow absorbing the abundant Ethernano from the surrounding area. By the time it almost it Drake it was huge and had an immense amount of compressed Magic Power. "Destruction Magic is one of my favorite types of magic." Drake released a large amount of magical power as his body started to expand in size, namely his arms as they turned a deep, jet black color. Drake slammed his hands, both now titanic in size along with his arms against the sphere of magical power heading towards him, causing it detonate in a violent explosion. As the dust cleared from the explosion it revealed that Drake's hands were damaged greatly, but they didn't stay that way for long as they started to heal within only a short period of time. "Damn that hurt." Drake complained. "You use odd Magic." Nikolai snapped his fingers several times releasing more spheres at Drake. But as Drake is closer they didn't get as large. Drake's hands enlarged again, but this time his body did to, growing to a very large degree. Drake towered over Nikolai by at least two and a half meters. Drake looked at the spheres of magical energy headed for him as he reached down and simply swatted the first couple away, sending them in all different directions further shown by their following explosions. "It's called Titan, what I'm currently using to increase my size." Drake's voice boomed, caused by his increase in size. He noticed another of Nikolai's spheres of magical energy. He grabbed it and crushed it in his hand. "The other magic I used is called Body Manipulation Magic, it's a form of Lost Magic." His voice boomed again. "Creator's Eye, God of the Moon: I have magic close to the One Magic, meaning I have lost magic too." Drake was changed back instantly. " You only see reality and match your visions to the laws of the world. My Creator's Eye sees through reality and my visions becomes the world. That spell replicates the Moon Drip spell's effects. Now you see true Lost Magic." Nikolai used his Creator's Eye to reverse the God of the Moon's effect. He then used Telekinesis to push the giant Drake into a mountain. Drake crashed into the mountain, hard, knocking the wind ou7t of his giant size. "Pretty powerful telekinesis." Drake complimented Nikolai on his magic. "But I'm not done yet." Drake returned to his original size and shot forward towards Nikolai as his right hand returned to its giant size, but had turned to a jet black color instead. Drake's fist, the full size of Nikolai's body, struck Nikolai and sent him flying in the other direction. Drake caught up with Nikolai, who had just landed after Drake's last attack on him. Drake shot a bone from the palm of his hand and thrust it through Nikolai's right shoulder, in between the ball and socket of his shoulder. "Do you concede yet?" Drake asked, kneeling on top of Nikolai, who was pinned to the ground. Nikolai using telekinesis threw Drake from on top of him. He then pulled the bone out of his shoulder. His body started to heal, due to his Creator's Eye Restortation Spell. " Never, Creator's eye, Gravity Prison." Drake was face down on the ground under the immense gravity spell. Drake stretched his hand along the ground, despite the gravity weighing him down. He grabbed hold of Nikolai's foot and with one hard tug dropped him to his back, breaking the gravity the weighed him down. Drake jumped high up into the air as his right fist grew to absolutely titanic proportions as he brought his fist down onto Nikolai, crushing him under its weigh and the force of the punch. Drake jumped back and landed a few feet away as his hand returned to normal size and his arm retracted back to his body. Drake inhaled deeply and let out a large sigh. "How about we end this before we completely destroy the surrounding landscape? Or do you wish to continue?" Drake asked Nikolai on a forceful exhale. "No you started this battle." He then got up and bind Drake with his Telekinesis. "To think I would have to remove you from the world. You had such promise shame. Creator's Eye, Heaven's Prison." Drake started to disappear but then Sasha ran in infront of Drake and she started to disappear. "Daddy you can't..." "LET UP, NOW." Drake bellowed at Nikolai. Drake stopped disappearing. He bent down putting himself at eye level with Sasha again, "Thanks munchkin." Drake thanked the young girl as he patter her on the head again. Drake then turned his attention to Nikolai, punching him straight in the face, "Are you stupid? This fight is over." Drake turned around and started to walk away from Nikolai. Nikolai used his Creator's Eye to his Ice World, Freezing God: to protect his daughter. He then appeared in front of Drake and punched him. " Your beyond lucky, if Sasha hadn't saved you then you would be sealed away. This fight isn't over until one of us drops." Drake rubbed his face where he was punched, "That hurt. Fine, have it your way." Drake slung both of his arms backwards before bringing them forward, slamming Nikolai in the mid-chest, sending him flying backwards. Drake was above Nikolai in the next instant as he let loose a barrage of punches, they seemed endless and it was like Drake had multiple arms as he called out, "Gatling Shot." Sending Nikolai crashing down into the ground where Drake continued his relentless assault on Nikolai. Nikolai took the hits, but then vanished. He was a fast Mage after all. "Enough of this. Creator's Eye, Paradiso's Art 1. God's Right Hand: let use this to destroy the evil one." An elegant broadsword appeared in his right hand. He then started to run toward Drake, dodging his hits. "Die." He did two slashes at Drake making his chest erupt blood, as he fell back. On his back he had the tip of his blade at Drake's throat. "I win." Drake laid on the ground. He coughed, blood coming out of his mouth as he did. Drake, looking at Nikolai, smiled weakly, "Not quite..." as the bones making up his ribcage erupted out of his chest, surprising Nikolai and forcing him to jump away form the attack at Drake forced himself up. His ribs retracted back into his chest as the gaping wound started to heal, the blood slowly stopped seeping form the wound. Drake's mind ripped though thought after thought, "Damn it. I don't have enough magic to heal my wound and finish this fight. I'll use just enough magic to stop the bleeding and mend the muscle back together until I can get to the infirmary." Drake's chest stopped healing, but not before the bleeding stopped and some of the muscle had reconnected. Drake brought his hands together and raised them above his head as they turned a deep, jet black color again. "Let me finish this," Drake's hands multiplied in size, turning to a size previously unseen in this fight as Drake brought them down upon Nikolai, crushing him. Drake removed his hands, revealing an unconscious Nikolai. Drake let out a relieved sigh. "Finally over. Tough bastard, I'll tell ya." Drake looked over and say Nikolai's daughter Sasha. He bent down, weakly, "Don't worry baby girl, daddy is just taking a nap, okay. He'll be just fine when he wakes up." Drake pick up Sasha as he walked over to Nikolai and picked him up to and threw him over his shoulder as he started to make his way back toward the Magic Councils headquarters. Drake stumbled, barely, into the councils infirmary and dropped Nikolai on a bed and give Sasha to a nurse. Drake fell onto a bed, passing out he said, "Make sure the kids fine first." After a few hours. Sasha was over by Drake's bed. When he woke up Sasha slapped him. "You mean mage, father won that fight if I hadn't stopped him from Creator's Eye, Heaven's Prison you would have lost. He was up doing 40 requests for four days, he only had a two thirds of his strength at best! Now the council is hearing a report. And from what I heard they are siding in favor of daddy..." Nikolai came in. "Enough Sasha. Drake Emryst, for disobeying a superior officer you are stripped of your command. Here are the official discharge papers I was able to recommend for an honorable discharge." Drake snatched the papers form Nikolai's hand. "Whatever. I'm beginning to see why Master Genjirō stopped funding anything regarding the council." Drake tried to sit up, but winced as a sharp pain tore through his chest, which was bandaged. Drake managed to pull himself into a sitting position on his bed as he picked Sasha up and set her down at his feet, "Come on baby girl, you cant go beating on someone in a hospital." Drake reached into his mouth with both hands and stretched his mouth really wide and showed it to Sasha, which made her laugh. Drake looked back at Nikolai, "Why help me? You seem like nothing more than a pompous ass." After Drake got out of bed Sasha kicked in the man area. "My daddy is very nice, if he wanted to he could have killed you before you even had one hit on him!" As Drake was on the floor in comical pain, Nikolai spoke. "Think of me whatever you will. But you did care for your soldiers I respect that. But you believe it's for you to decide which orders to follow. That is not your call, without a chain of command it wouldn't work. The military, guilds, and more would just be an unruly mob. Also, you are unique which one day I might tell you why. Now I'm going back to the R&D division. Want to come work for me?" Drake looked up at Nikolai from the floor, "What kind of work?" "Captain of the guard. I was up for four days issuing orders to my guards, we had a break in. And I thought you might have been tied to it. After fighting you I don't see it. Also want me to heal that scar on your chest? I forgot anything cut by God's Right Hand doesn't heal normally at least from scaring." Drake picked himself up, "Who would I have broke in, I just got here today. What kind of pay are you offering for this job?" Drake inquired. "20 Million jewels a year salary." Nikolai, Sasha, and Drake started to walk down the hall. "However, disobey my orders and our little fight will be a massage compared. Also all the damages from the R&D building will come out of your first year salary." "Fine, and whatever. I still think you're a pompous ass, you now that right?" Drake followed Nikolai down the hall and around a corner. Present Time Drake woke up, rubbing his chest, "I haven't thought about that in a while." Drake got off of the bed in his hotel room, walking over to the liquor provided by the hotel he opened a bottle of whiskey and pored it into a small cup sitting beside the cabinet he pulled the bottle from and emptied the glasses contents in a single take, then poured another and repeated the same process again. "No wonder my scar is throbbing right now. You've lost a big amount of your arrogance, but you're still a pompous ass sometimes." Drake said on a laugh as he drained his third glass of whiskey before he crawled back into bed and drifted off to sleep again.